deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Shadows (Nolanverse)
The League of Shadows was an ancient and powerful secret society that restored balance to places where, in their minds, the environment was affected by human corruption. Some of their activities were the sacking of Rome, starting the Black Plague, and the great London fire. The men who have sworn allegiance to Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows come from many different backgrounds; former soldiers, mercenaries, assassins, petty criminals and ordinary men. However, all of them share a common similarity in which all desire to find justice and a hunger for vengeance to redress a crime inflicted upon him or his loved ones. Every member of the League of Shadows are fanatically loyal to Ra's al Ghul and his cause. It is this fanatism in which every Shadow warrior knows that he is expendable, his life forfeit, if it means fulfillment of Ra's al Ghul's ultimate plans. Thirty years before the events of The Dark Knight Rises, a foreign mercenary in an ancient part of the world was exiled by the warlord that he worked for because he married the warlord's daughter. The mercenary's pregnant wife was imprisoned as price for his exile. The mercenary became Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, and years later the League stormed the ancient prison to exact revenge over the death of his wife in the prison. In the process they rescued an inmate, Bane, who aided in the protection and escape of Ra's young daughter, Talia, from the prison. Talia and Bane were then trained in the arts of the League, that of theatricality and deception, but Bane was excommunicated by Ra's al Ghul for reminding Ra's of the hell he left his wife to die in and for loving Talia. A rumor had said that Bane was expelled for being too extreme. Talia resented her father's decision. The League was then based on a mountain in the Himalayas (though other bases around the world may have existed). Battle vs. Apes (Original Series) (by Oshbosh) Apes: League of Shadows: 5 apes were walking along the streets of Gotham. They didn't know where they were. They looked and saw the chaos going on in Gotham. They saw all the rich being thrown away from their homes and beaten. "Humans." The first Ape sneared. "Nothing more then wretched beasts." Meanwhile, Bane had sent a sqaud of 5 League of Shadows assassins to search around the city. They soon find the apes. "What the hell are they?" One of the squad members asked, looking shocked. "I don't know." The squad leader replied. One Ape notices the LoS squad wielding weapons. "Sir, the humans look hostile." The ape said. "Very well. Open fire!" The ape leader says. The apes start shooting their Madsen M50 and kills one of the LoS members. League of Shadows: "Man down! Open fire!" The LoS squad leader shouts out. The squad members take out their G36's and fire back and kills an ape. Apes: One of the apes takes out an M1 Carbine and prepares to shoot but a LoS assassin shoots him down with a Mini Uzi. Apes: Another ape picks up the M1 Carbine and shoots the Uzi wielder in the head. LoS: An ape weilding a S&W M&P starts a gun fight with a LoS member weilding a CZ-75. The LoS member shoots the Ape 3 times in the chest. But before the Ape dies, he shoots 2 rounds through the LoS member. Apes: LoS: An ape holding an M1 Carbine looks for another LoS assassin, but one of them knocks him down and shoots him dead with a Mini Uzi. Apes: The remaining ape sets an arrow on fire and shoots it into the LoS members neck. He screams as he is set ablaze. LoS: The squad leader takes out a Barett M82 and hides. When the remaining ape comes by, he shoots it at the apes head. The last apes head explodes in a shower of blood. Apes: Los: The remaining LoS member returns to go report to Bane. Winner: League of Shadows (Nolanverse) Expert's Opinion The main factor in this battle was the LoS's superior weaponry as supposed to the Apes less modern weaponry. The apes barely stood a chance here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shadow Company (by Cfp3157) Prologue Journal of Roger Stevenson, Disciple Four July 18th, 2012. Man, Shepherd's picked me for his personal team. This is great. Moving up the ladder has been easier than I thought. But training, though. Sheesh, and I thought Rangers was tough. Our first mission is involved with that incident in Gotham. Tommorow's the day we get dropped down there. Time to get our boots wet. Me, Wilson, Charlie, and two other guys from the SEAL's get the first drop. The next night, 8:00 PM The first five man team silently speed through the water under Gotham Bridge on jet skis. As they land on the beach, Wilson scouts ahead with one of the SEAL's. "This is Gold Eagle, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" Roger uploads his comm. "Disciple Four, checking in." "Good. You know your objective. Get to the Stock Exchange basement undetected. Enter secret entrance in the basement and free the Gotham City Police Department." "Yes sir." "All clear". reports Wilson over Roger's comm. Maybe this mission won't be as hard as we thought.' If only I knew........'' '''9:00 PM The five men regroup at Crime Alley. We sat in silence, waiting for the other five men to approach. '' Suddenly, a small whisper was heard. "Marshall" "Huntington." was our response. The five other soldiers come from the shadows, rifles in hand. "Move out." We get up and stretch as we prep our gear. '''9:30 ' We advanced on the Stock Exchange quietly, not a peep was heard. We managed to get in without any difficulty. The criminals they had on guard duty weren't that much trouble. Still, something was off. Seemed like a storm was coming. Oh how true I was....... Five minutes later... We entered the sewer with ease. Equipping our NVG's, we scanned our surroundings. As they continued through the sewers, they encounter a six-man patrol of League members. "General Shepherd, unexpected hostiles approaching." "Deal with them." Roger raised his hand, signaling Wilson and Charlie to advance. Suddenly, a shot is heard as four men appear from their side and begin shooting them. "Shit. There are more of them! Get to cover, get to cover!" Battle Shadow Company: League of Shadows: The League leader of the latter patrol aimed his Beretta and fired it into the closely knit group of soldiers, shooting one twice in the chest. However, he is sent to cover as Wilson opens fire with his ACR, killing two of his men. He and his last men hide behind a pipe. Wilson and Charlie advance on the two men, firing their weapons. "Horizontal rain." Wilson commented as they were just in front of the pipe. Suddenly, the League member pulls out his sawed-off shotgun and blasts a hole in Wilson's chest and the leader pistol whips the other. He then fires his last round into his head. On the other side of the sewer, however, things did not go in the League's favor. Two goons are sent flying to the wall as an M67 grenade is thrown in their direction. The League member on the their side aims his G36C and sparys a couple rounds into the thrower's chest, killing him. The other patrol leader aims his Mini-Uzi and fires a burst of bullets in Roger's direction. He quickly gets behind cover as the 9mm rounds make dents in the stone wall. He aims his own M1014 and fires a shell into a subordiante's leg, killing him. "GRENADE!!" Roger looks and sees the smal MK2 roll in front of him. As he embraces for death, another commando jumps onto the grenade. The blast caves his chest inward, killing him. Shadow Company: League of Shadows: The leader of the second patrol reloads his Beretta and they try to rejoin their fellwo League members. However, a Shadow Company commando fires his rifle in their direction, killing the subordinate. However, the League leader picks up the shotgun and empites it into him. The League leader gets to his men and picks up a Mini-Uzi. He fires a torrent of bullets at Shadow Company, but none of the rounds can penetrate the thick cover of piping or stone. Roger aims his M1014 at him, but misses. One commando makes the mistake of trying to fire his own rifle at them, but is killled when another League member drops him with his rifle. "Fall back! Fall Back!" Roger yells, picking up the rifle as he drops the League member. He and another commando climb up the ladder as the last one covers them. As he starts to climb up, the rest of the League fire their guns into his back. "Dammit. He's dead." Roger looks at his fellow commando with sympathetic eyes. "We'll make it through this. Trust me." Five minutes later...... The three remaining League members climb out of the sewer, armed with their SMG's and pistols. One League member reloads his Uzi. Suddenly, the two commandos jump from behind the desks. They fire their last magazines into the two other League members, killing them. The last League member fires his Mini-Uzi into the subordinate's head. Roger aims his pistol, but the other man gets to him first. He quickly lands a fist into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Roger kneels down, the League member grabs his head and knees him, knocking him to the flooor. "Any last words?" The League member asks as he grabs draws a large knife. "Yeah, don't bring a knife to a gun fight." Roger garbs the Desert Eagle on the floor and shoots the .50 round into his chest, killing him. Epilogue Been a week since that incident. Gotham's free now, and their leader Bane's dead. Shepherd, however, ain't letting me rest for long. Now I got a mission in some small but oil-rich country. Run by this terrorist named Khaled Al-Asad. Full on invasion. Going to help the Marines take the capitol city. '' Expert's Opinion The reason Shadow Company won by such a landslide is that, even though their opponent were more brutal and tenacious, their were supplied with better training and weapons to secure a simple and easy win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Inner Circle and Cobra (by BeastMan14) Inner Circle x10 League of Shadows x10 Cobra x10 Makarov stepped out of the bedroom where he and his men's weapons were laid out. Tonight, they would strike a blow to the city of Gotham so brutal, there was no way the U.S wouldn't go to war. He and his men would attack Gotham stadium, killing thousands. They'd leave a man behind, speak Russian, all the pieces would be in place. Suddenly, the TV echoed out the sound of screams and cries of panic as Gotham stadium collapsed on itself, with both football teams already dead, and a calm, polite voice boomed out,"People of Gotham..." Makarov scowled. Looks like someone had beat him to the punch. ''Three Weeks Later... Chaos was rampant in the street of Gotham. Looting, mugging, sometimes even rape. Occasionally, it would all become shooting when Bane's mercs would break up any big panics. Makarov and his men watched from a window as another rich couple was dragged into the streets and shot. "Looks like we didn't need to unleash the American animal after all." One of his men said. Makarov shook his head. "I have a plan. Every day, a large truck pulls through this street, guarded by men of that "Bane". It has to be the bomb he's using to hold the city hostage. Brothers, we'll take it by force, and use it on our terms." Makarov and his men dispersed to prepare, but what they didn't see, was one of their number, Joseph Allen, slipping out the door when no one was looking. He could get out of this alive if he told these mercs leader, Bane, what Makarov's plan was. Then he could report back to General Shepard. Meanwhile, in a secret underground base, a menacing figure sat in his chair, watching news reports about the siege of Gotham. "BAH! That fool Bane thinks he can stop someone from entering Gotham and finding that bomb? I'll show him! Men, ready the stealth-jet!" Cobra Commander stood from his chair and stormed over to the hangar, his men following close behind. Barsad weaved between his men heading out to patrol. Bane had wanted to speak to him, and it was best not to keep Bane waiting. He found himself at the bridge overlooking the river, when a voice boomed. "Ah, Barsad! There you are, friend." Bane stepped out of the shadows, a man in black kevlar armor and a terrified look on his face by his side. "This man was kind enough to step forward and give us the information of an attempted attack on our bomb. Go ahead, tell him what you said." Bane nudged the man forward. The man, a solider perhaps, cleared his throat, "I work for a terrorist cell known as the Inner Circle. Our leader was planning something in the city before you launched your attack. He thinks he knows where the bomb is, and he's going to attack." Barsad nodded, then looked over at Bane. "Well, thank you kindly for the information. Now, you shall be rewarded..." With one fell swoop, Bane grabbed the man by the throat and snapped his neck, "...as a traitor deserves." Bane looked to Barsad, whose grown long since used to Bane and his tactics, and said,"Barsad, I believe that you can personally take care of this threat?" Barsad cooly nodded. "Of course, you can. You're one of my best men. Take some other men with you when you leave." Bane the turned around and went back to working on something as Barsad pivoted and gestured for a group of men to follow him. The Next Day... Cobra Commander and his men stood upon the rooftops of Gotham. In the dead of night, they're stealth craft pulled in, and they parachuted into the city. Picking up transmissions about the bomb's location, Cobra Commander and his men laid a trap for it, and now they waited. Suddenly, the truck rounded the corner, and Commander growled into a radio,"Be ready! If you fail, you best hope you die, so you won't have to worry about my wrath!" "Men, do you read me?" Makarov said into his radio, watching from another rooftop, his men all scattered across the area. "We're here." One of his men replied. "Good. Alright Dragovin, you set the trap. Make it convincing. One must remember, all war is fought with deception." Makarov put his radio down and readied his M79. Suddenly, Dragovin stumbled into the road, brutally beating one of the other Inner Circle members. "Rich pig! This is for all these years of suffering!" He shouted. "Goddamn it! Move!" One of the trucks guards shouted, drawing his pistol. "I said move!" The guard shouted again as Dragovin ignored him. Smiling, Makarov opened fire, the round slamming into the truck's left wheel and nearly tipping it over. The guard was sent flying as the other ones guarding the truck opened fire on Dragovin and his man, riddling them both with rounds. Just then, a voice cried out,"Attack! COBRA LALALALA!" and Cobra troopers jumped from the rooftops opening fire. One Cobra agent lands in front of Barsad, who slams him in the face with his rifle butt and opens fire, the rounds tearing through the trooper. Barsad rolled behind a nearby car as all three factions tear into each other. A LoS member tossed a grenade, the explosion destroying a car and pelting an Inner Circle member and a Cobra trooper with shrapnel. Makarov bursts out of the door of the building he was in, surprising the LoS member guarding the door with a hail of gunfire. Cobra Commander roared,"Kill these buffoons and capture the bomb at all costs!" as he stomps his foot into the face of a LoS trooper, pulls out his pistol, and fires an entire clip into his chest. "Fall back!" Barsad shouted, some of his men slamming into cover behind a cluster of cars, two of them retreating into an alleyway. "Get them!" Cobra Commander cried, throwing his arm forwards as his men chased after them. As the men reached the alleyway and cornered the retreating LoS men, Makarov walked around the corner with two of his men and opened fire, rounds tearing through the Cobra and LoS troops, who shake as they tumble to the ground. x3 x2 Inner Circle x7 League of Shadows x5 Cobra x5 One of Makarov's men arrogantly saunters over, then kicks the corpses of the enemy to ensure that they are dead, and for his own amusement. "Is this the best they can do?" He asks seconds before two rounds from a double barreled shotgun tear into his chest and send him flying to the ground. A LoS member hiding behind a trashcan grins, then draws his pistol and dives out, firing at Makarov and his men. Meanwhile, Barsad and his men are locked in an intense firefight with Cobra Commander and his forces. One man tosses a grenade over, it bouncing just under a Cobra agency's legs. It detonates, throwing him into the sky without his legs. He slams back to the ground, still alive. "Help....m-" he groans before Cobra Commander pulls the trigger on him. Red His men stare at him, shocked, as he looks back at them and angrily yells,"Well? Get back to the combat, you simians!" TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cordis Die (by Cfp3157) No battle will be written Expert's Opinion While the League of Shadows' dedicated training and skill was a devastating factor, Cordis Die was simply too well-armed for them to take this fight. Bane's tactical and fighting skills were definitely a mighty barrier, but Menendez's charisma was more than enough to counter that. With the better leader and logistics, Cordis Die managed to take this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors